


Carbon

by kwadratny



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends With Benefits But Make It More Complicated, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwadratny/pseuds/kwadratny
Summary: Мадара кривится: — Я ухожу. Постарайся не дать моей родне умереть, пока меня не будет. Он подпрыгивает, бесшумно приземляясь на ближайшую крышу, и, не оборачиваясь, отправляется в путь.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 16





	Carbon

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Carbon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973537) by [deepestbluest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepestbluest/pseuds/deepestbluest). 



**1.**

Дыхание Мадары горячее на щеке Хаширамы.

Хаширама вжимает его в стену сильнее. Его ладони вспотели, и краем разума он боится, что не сможет удержать хватку на бедрах Мадары, и все закончится.

Руки вытереть не обо что: их одежда на полу, а настолько же вспотевший Мадара не позволит ему остановиться ради чего-то настолько банального, как безопасность.

Лучшее, что Хаширама может сделать, — это доверить Мадаре держаться ногами.

— Что с лицом? — пыхтит Мадара. — Хочешь остановиться, Хаширама?

Даже сейчас он настроен враждебно.

Хаширама качает головой:

— Не хочу.

— Тогда прекрати выглядеть несчастным.

 _Разве не ты заставляешь меня выглядеть так? —_ думает Хаширама. _— Разве не ты — все, о чем я могу думать?_

_Разве не ты — все, чего я хочу и что никогда не получу?_

Он целует Мадару, и, когда Мадара выгибает спину, издавая низкий стон, целует его еще раз.

— Оставайся, — он просит. Он провел большую часть жизни, умоляя Мадару об этом; ему ничего не стоит попросить еще раз сейчас, когда его член упирается ему в живот, а сам Мадара цепляется за плечи Хаширамы.

Мадара качает головой. Хаширама замечает заживающий порез на его щеке.

— Нет, Хаширама.

Он приходит и уходит, как ему удобно, врываясь в личное пространство Хаширамы каждый раз, когда возвращается, будучи уверенным, что Хаширама не откажет. Эта деревня — дом Мадары. Даже если сейчас он это отрицает, Хаширама будет держать ворота открытыми для него.

Если бы Мадара встретил любовь где-то еще, Хаширама мог бы дать кому-то другому смотреть на ворота, но Мадара отклоняет каждое признание в любви.

Все, что он принимает, — это его редкие, незваные визиты к Хашираме.

Стискивая пальцы сильнее, Хаширама концентрируется на том, что Мадара позволяет. Воплощение любой мечты должно с чего-то начинаться. Мадара, считающий Коноху домом, может начаться с того, как они трахаются в кабинете Хаширамы.

Пока Мадара приходит к нему, пусть даже только за этим, Хаширама может до него дотянуться.

⁂

Тобирама заглядывает вскоре после того, как выскальзывает Мадара. Он заходит, морщит нос и направляется к окну.

— Прости, — извиняется Хаширама. Одежда на нем сидит нормально, но он на всякий случай все равно ее поправляет. — Знай я, что ты зайдешь…

— Все в порядке, — перебивает его Тобирама, резко открывает окно и высовывает голову. — Я здесь только потому, что почувствовал чакру Мадары и хотел убедиться, что ты в порядке, — он награждает Хашираму едким, осуждающим взглядом, который более циничный человек описал бы как созданный для лица Тобирамы. — Похоже, ты в порядке, так что я пойду.

Тобирама всегда был аскетичным. Он высказывается резко и, несмотря на глубину своей преданности, не особо заинтересован в дружбе с теми, кто находится под его опекой.

Может быть, если бы Хаширама больше старался быть для него хорошим старшим братом, Тобирама бы вырос из скорлупы, в которую запихнул себя после того, как забрал первую жизнь.

— Спасибо, Тобирама, — мягко произносит Хаширама, — что так присматриваешь за мной.

Тобирама останавливается на полпути к двери:

— Ты хокаге. Конечно, я буду присматривать за тобой. Закрой окно, как будешь уходить, — все, что он говорит, уходя.

Хаширама улыбается себе под нос, наблюдая за ним.

 _Я исправлюсь,_ обещает Хаширама. _Здесь, в деревне, которой ты помогаешь мне управлять, ты можешь быть человеком, которым, я знаю, ты хотел быть._

**2.**

Время чуть за полночь, и Хаширама лежит на боку, подтянув ногу почти к самой груди.

Мадара прижимается к нему сзади и медленно трахает. Кожа на шее Хаширамы уже горит и болит от следов, которые оставляет Мадара.

Они почти не говорят. Когда Мадара хочет его выебать, по крайней мере, на этом этапе их жизни, обычно в его голове происходит что-то, что он не может решить сам. Он приходит к Хашираме, потому что не может уснуть. Потому что что-то, что он пытается сделать и о чем не собирается рассказывать, пошло не так. Потому что ему хочется трахаться.

Потому что Мадара единственный, кого Хаширама пускает в свою спальню, и здесь он может получить все, что захочет.

— Хаширама.

Хаширама издает звук, давая понять, что слушает. Ему хочется думать только о размеренных движениях его бедер, но, если Мадара хочет поговорить, Хаширама слушает.

— Хаширама, — снова произносит Мадара.

— Да, Мадара? — переспрашивает Хаширама и резко вздыхает, когда Мадара толкается резче. Он выдыхает имя Мадары по чистой случайности, но он все равно сжимает его крепче и двигается быстрее вместо ответа.

Хаширама уже почти готов кончить, когда Мадара снова замедляется.

— Я не останусь.

— Я еще ничего не спрашивал.

— Избавляю тебя от проблем, — легко произносит Мадара.

Хаширама спиной чувствует, как бьется его сердце.

— Каких проблем? — спрашивает он, пытаясь дышать ровнее. — Это просто вопрос.

— Почему? Почему ты не отпускаешь меня, Хаширама?

Хаширама открывает рот, чтобы поспорить, но Мадара выходит из него и отодвигается.

— Что ты…

Мадара переворачивает его на спину:

— Хочу тебя видеть, — бормочет он. — Если тебе можно быть эгоистичным, то и мне можно. Можно ведь?

В его голосе слышен другой вопрос, но он не переспрашивает.

Хаширама тянет его вниз и целует, а Мадара трахает его достаточно сильно, заставляя его забыть подметить, что он тоже не отпускает его.

Но недостаточно сильно, чтобы он забыл попросить Мадару остаться.

**3.**

Они сидят в ванной, и Мадара устроился между ног Хаширамы. Сегодня он неожиданно тихий. Если бы Тобирама не пришел в его кабинет и не оповестил своим зажатым голосом, что Мадара сидел у ворот и распугивал жителей близлежащих домов своей жуткой чакрой, то Хаширама бы и не понял, что он в деревне.

Он уже отсосал Мадаре. И прижимал его к двери в ванную, пока Мадара выгибал спину и твердил, что ему хорошо.

С тех пор он произнес едва ли пять слов.

Повернувшись, Хаширама кладет ладонь на живот Мадары. В отличие от его рук, получающих все больше и больше шрамов с тех пор, как они были детьми, там кожа мягкая и не помеченная шрамами.

Ранения в живот смертельны. И ниндзя, и гражданские их опасаются; даже сумасбродный глава клана Учиха не дает ранить себя туда.

Хаширама поднимает пальцы по грудине Мадары, а потом скользит ими ниже, к впадине его пупка. Такой вид прикосновений обычно заставляет Мадару сердиться и отталкивать Хашираму.

На этот раз он едва ли раздраженно вздыхает.

— Ты здесь? — с растущей обеспокоенностью спрашивает Хаширама.

Мадара фыркает:

— А где еще мне быть?

— Обычно? Не здесь.

Они друг друга понимают. Хаширама притворяется, где был Мадара, а Мадара не рассказывает ему, сколько раз чуть не умер.

Тобирама заглянет завтра; Хаширама помнит, что ему надо счистить песок с оружия Мадары, пока он не придет. Казекаге будет, бесспорно, жаловаться, но чем меньше улик от визита Мадары увидит Тобирама, тем меньше они будут ругаться.

— Думаю, ты прав, — тянет Мадара, — но я в последнее время теряю счет дням.

Хаширама позволяет установиться тишине, которой добивается Мадара.

Время проходит, и Хаширама продолжает молчать. Дыхание у Мадары медленное и ровное, а его глаза закрыты. Мешки под ними не такие заметные, как в прошлом.

Если бы только он согласился жить в деревне, они бы и вовсе пропали.

Он достаточно близок, чтобы его поцеловать, но Хаширама закусывает щеку и старается наслаждаться настолько возможным телесным контактом с Мадарой, насколько это не прервет поток его мыслей. Иногда хорошо просто посидеть тихонько. Даже такому урагану, как Мадаре, нужно отдыхать.

— Ты что-то тихий, — лениво подмечает Мадара, пока Хаширама утыкается носом в лопатку Мадары. — Ты задумался так сильно, что тебе стало плохо?

Хаширама кладет лоб на плечо Мадары и вздыхает:

— Я правда выгляжу глупо?

— Ты слишком легко расстраиваешься, — жалуется Мадара, пихая его локтем в ребра. — Если хочешь, чтобы другие каге воспринимали тебя всерьез, тебе лучше вести себя, как каге. Иначе Коноху будут видеть слабой.

— Тебе правда есть дело? — спрашивает Хаширама и морщится, осознавая сказанное; в своем воодушевлении от Мадары, проявляющего беспокойство за деревню, он говорил, не подумав. — Это…

— Знаешь, это и мое наследие тоже, — фыркает Мадара, перебивая его. — Ты выбил мое лицо — если только ты не переделал мою статую под брата?

По Мадаре слышно, что он не до конца шутит. Искренний ли это интерес насчет того, не собирается ли Хаширама стереть его, или же простая неприязнь к Тобираме, находится за пределами понимания Хаширамы, и он не станет спрашивать. 

— Конечно, нет! Ты всегда будешь моим сооснователем. Кроме того, — он добавляет, — если я правильно помню, скульптор говорил, что не может сделать статую выше — только ниже — а из вас двоих выше Тобирама.

— Ты!

Мадара разворачивается, и его глаза зажигаются, но Хаширама готов.

Они сцепились прямо в воде, разливая ее через край ванны на пол. Мадара угрожает утопить его между увещеваниями о неважности пары сантиметров, а Хаширама смеется, отталкивая его. Сейчас он больше Мадары. В отличие от их первой встречи, у него появилось преимущество, которое он использует бессовестно.

К тому времени, как ему удается прижать Мадару, они оба тяжело дышат, а большая часть воды вылилась на пол. У них завтра будут синяки от их возни.

Хаширама чувствует движение груди Мадары, когда он дышит, и когда он его целует, то чувствует такую же спешку, как и в первый раз.

В отличие от их первого поцелуя, Мадара не краснеет и не кричит на него.

— Ну же, Хаширама, — он приказывает между поцелуями. — Трахни меня. Трахни меня, чтобы я не мог ни о чем думать.

— Что угодно, — обещает Хаширама. — Все, что угодно, для тебя.

Мадара не указывает ему на то, что он не может сдержать слово, а Хаширама не перестает обещать.

⁂

— Ты останешься? — спрашивает Хаширама.

Мадара тут же возвращает без промедления:

— Нет.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты остался.

— Я сказал «нет», Хаширама.

— Тогда скажешь, что вернешься домой?

А вот здесь Мадара медлит:

— Что?

Хаширама смотрит ему в глаза:

— Я спрашиваю, пообещаешь ли ты мне, что вернешься в деревню. Даже если не хочешь оставаться, это все еще твой дом.

— Ты совсем не понимаешь? — цедит Мадара. 

— Не понимаю.

— Тогда как ты можешь говорить со мной о доме?

— Коноха — это и твое наследие тоже, — напоминает ему Хаширама. — Я не допущу, чтобы в нашей мечте не было места для тебя.

— Я не об этом! Как ты можешь быть таким… — Мадара делает резкий вдох и медленно выдыхает. — Ладно. Давай поговорим о деревне. Ты не будешь здесь вечно, Хаширама. Твой брат станет следующим хокаге, а у него другие планы. Под его властью клан Учиха будет страдать. Он нас ненавидит.

Сбитый с толку, но предпочитающий не давить на два фронта, Хаширама резко качает головой:

— Мой брат не ненавидит ваш клан.

Мадара скалится.

— Не ненавидит, — настаивает Хаширама. — Тобирама экспериментирует с новым стилем обучения. Один из тех, на ком он это пробует, — это Учиха, и Тобирама очень им гордится. Он говорил и не раз, что считает Кагами олицетворением того, каким должен быть шиноби. Ты знаешь Тобираму. Он бы не говорил так, если бы это не было правдой.

Впервые способность Тобирамы не стесняться в выражениях идет Хашираме на пользу.

— Олицетворением ниндзя? Учиха? — осторожно уточняет Мадара и качает головой. Удивление сменяется подозрительностью. — Ты с ним что-нибудь сделал?

— Нет, конечно!

— Может, он тебе соврал. Ты не будешь ему надоедать, если поверишь, что он не ненавидит нас.

Хаширама спрашивает, и видно, что его терпение начинает истощаться:

— Когда это мой брат боялся, что я буду ему надоедать? Убедись сам, Мадара. Поговори с Кагами. Спроси его команду. Посмотри, как он работает с Тобирамой. Самая большая угроза для твоего клана на данный момент — это твое собственное упрямство.

Сощурив глаза, Мадара произносит:

— Может, так и сделаю.

Он хотел, чтобы это звучало, как угроза, но Хаширама своими глазами видел, как Тобирама любит своих учеников, включая Кагами. Если Мадара хочет проследить за ними, чтобы убедиться в ложности благосклонности Тобирамы, ему придется следить очень долго.

**4.**

— Мадара, пожалуйста, — умоляет Хаширама, подбегая к нему, чтобы поспеть за его шагом. — Успокойся. Это была случайность.

— Ты не можешь это знать!

— Это была тренировка! Дети получают на них травмы каждый день. Вчера это был Акимичи и Хатаке. Сегодня утром это были две девочки из клана Нара и один из Сарутоби. Парень из Учиха в порядке, его товарищи тут же побежали за помощью, когда он упал…

— Он вообще не должен был упасть, — перебивает Мадара.

— Это невозможно, и ты это знаешь. Все дети падают время от времени. Это часть обучения.

Мадара не отвечает, но Хаширама понимает из того, как он сдерживается, что его попытки его убедить не увенчались успехом.

— Обучения, да? Вынести можно любой урок, Хаширама. Ты не можешь быть уверенным в том, какой урок вынесет из опыта тот или иной человек.

Вытягиваясь — Мадаре не нравится разница в их росте, но иногда Хаширама нависает над ним, чтобы напомнить ему, что он способен быть напористым точно так же, как и сам Мадара — Хаширама говорит:

— Ты расстраиваешь его больше, чем само падение. Его друзья были рядом и подбадривали его. А потом врываешься ты, бросаясь угрозами в их сторону и в сторону их учителя. Если бы ты просто перестал отталкивать деревню и начал нам доверять, ты бы не видел угрозу во всем.

Мадара кривится:

— Я ухожу. Постарайся не дать моей родне умереть, пока меня не будет.

Он подпрыгивает, бесшумно приземляясь на ближайшую крышу, и, не оборачиваясь, отправляется в путь.

Хаширама приседает, чтобы сделать то же самое, но Тобирама, который, по идее, должен был тренироваться с парнем из Сарутоби, которого он взял под свое крыло, материализуется из ниоткуда и хватает его за руку.

— Не надо.

— Пусти, Тобирама.

— Прости, но я не могу это сделать.

Мадара исчезает за стеной, и Хаширама понимает, что еще не скоро сможет выйти с ним на контакт, не когда он в самом сердце деревни и не может рисковать повредить какое-либо здание или улицу. Если это случится, обвинят Мадару. 

— Ты делаешь только хуже, — говорит Тобирама, когда Хаширама жестко его отталкивает. — Или скажи ему не возвращаться, или прими его таким, как есть.

— О чем ты? Он мой… — Хаширама замолкает. Кто для него Мадара? Почему Хаширама спрашивает себя об этом только сейчас — сейчас, когда он стоит напротив брата, единственного человека в деревне, который способен видеть сквозь него? — Он мой друг, Тобирама. Что я делаю хуже, если хочу присматривать за своим другом?

Тобирама пристально на него смотрит:

— Друг, говоришь? — и вздыхает в ответ на такой же взгляд со стороны Хаширамы. — Тогда тебе стоит быть осторожнее со своим другом.

— Будь осторожен со словами, брат. Я не в настроении слушать жалобы на нестабильность Мадары.

— Он _Учиха._

Так вот оно что. Несмотря на гордость за Кагами, Тобирама не отпускает воспоминания о войне.

У них с Мадарой больше общего, чем они думают.

— Только из-за того что ты не можешь перерасти свое отношение к Учихам…

— Я думал, ты понял, что я не ненавижу их, — Тобирама массирует лоб рукой. — Неужели ты обо мне настолько низкого мнения? Коноха все еще молода. Она не перенесет, если один из кланов самоуничтожится, а Учихи способны на это больше остальных. 

— И поэтому я и должен поговорить с Мадарой. 

— И поэтому ты не должен этого делать. Мадара ушел, потому что ты не слушаешь. Если будешь его преследовать, он только больше поверит в это.

— А что бы ты сделал на моем месте, Тобирама? — спрашивает Хаширама. — Я не могу оставить его, как есть.

— Не можешь? Ты заставил его заключить мир. Ему стоит научиться… Пожалуйста, не смотри так на меня, брат. Я пытаюсь помочь.

Хаширама не хотел бросать на него какой-то особый взгляд.

— Прости, прости.

Принимая извинение, Тобирама продолжает:

— Ему стоит научиться самому жить с этим миром. Если ты попытаешься заставить его жить так, как хочешь ты, а не так, как он выберет для себя сам, он будет тебя ненавидеть. Он и так презирает свой клан за то, что они выбирают Коноху вместо него. Все, что удерживает его от настоящих неприятностей прямо сейчас, — это возможность приходить и уходить.

— Но…

— Ты построил место, где детей не отправляют на убой, как только они научились ходить. Ты готов поставить это все под угрозу ради преследования человека, который не хочет, чтобы его преследовали? — Тобирама наклоняет голову. — Я был о тебе лучшего мнения.

Это холодный, расчетливый вызов. Услышь это Хаширама от кого угодно еще, он бы обиделся. От брата же это звучало как простое напоминание.

— Я не хочу, чтобы он страдал, — медленно произносит Хаширама.

— Кот страдает каждый раз, когда уходит? — спрашивает Тобирама. — Мадара вернется, когда будет готов. 

Смягчившись, Хаширама кивает:

— Спасибо, Тобирама.

— Не люблю видеть, что тебе больно, — говорит Тобирама, выглядя не своей тарелке.

Хаширама не способен сопротивляться и спрашивает вслух:

— Что бы подумал Мадара, если бы знал, что ты наставляешь меня, как делать его счастливым?

Тобирама награждает его настолько угрюмым взглядом, на который и надеялся Хаширама.

— Лучше бы нам не знать.

⁂

Мадара притягивает Хашираму ближе к своей груди.

Стоя на четвереньках посреди кровати, Хаширама закрывает глаза. Мадара не двигает руку; все так же прижимает ее к его груди, растопырив пальцы.

Он также и не трахает Хашираму. Хотя, должно быть, хочет. Он схватил Хашираму, как только запрыгнул через окно в его спальне, и потянул за одежду, не в силах держаться хоть за что-нибудь достаточно долго, чтобы снять. Его руки торопливо оглаживали его тело, пока он развязывал завязки на его одежде и тянул за полы, а он сам целовал Хашираму до боли настойчиво.

И вот они здесь. Мадара находится за ним, положив подбородок на его плечо и прижимая его к себе.

Довольный, несмотря на возбуждение, Хаширама долго и рвано выдыхает.

— К чему это? — жалуется Мадара.

— Ничего, — врет Хаширама. 

Мадара щиплет его бедро:

— Попробуй еще раз. И не пытайся сказать, что это из-за нас. Ты ведешь себя странно с тех пор, как я здесь, — он умолкает на мгновение, и Хаширама чувствует, что он сглатывает. — ТЫ не хочешь? Ты мог сказать…

— Ты вернулся, — перебивает Хаширама.

— М?

— Ты так разозлился из-за того ребенка и ушел так надолго, я думал, что ты не вернешься.

Мадара хмыкает.

— Что смешного? — спрашивает Хаширама. — Я волновался, Мадара!

— Если я уйду навсегда, то это точно не будет сбеганием через стену среди дня, — он поглаживает его бедро по тому месту, куда ущипнул чуть раньше. — Ты будешь меня преследовать с мечом наголо. Небо будет черным от грозовых туч. Мы будем кричать имена друг друга, и один из нас умрет, — он выдыхает смешок, и его пальцы на груди Хаширамы дрожат. — Почему-то мне кажется, что это буду я.

— Мадара…

— Что я могу сказать? — беззаботно замечает Мадара. — Мне не нравится идея мира, в котором ты меня не ждешь.

Хаширама качает головой, положив одну руку поверх руки Мадары и чувствуя неровную поверхность заживающего пореза.

— Думаешь, я буду счастлив жить в мире, в котором ты никогда не вернешься ко мне?

— Я знаю, ты сможешь. Ты всегда сможешь снова быть счастливым. Вы, Сенджу, такие: в вас есть бесконечные запасы любви. Моему клану повезло меньше, — Мадара целует Хашираму в плечо. — Люби меня, пока я здесь, Хаширама. Однажды наши пути могут разойтись окончательно.

Он двигается, качнув бедрами, и Хаширама резко вздыхает.

— Проси меня остаться и дальше, — шепчет Мадара, обжигая дыханием его кожу.

Хаширама быстро кивает:

— Возвращайся ко мне, и я буду.

Мадара не делает никаких обещаний, но произносит имя Хаширамы так много раз, что это становится неотличимым от звука его дыхания.

А потом, поднимаясь, чтобы уйти, Мадара долго не может ответить «нет», когда Хаширама просит его остаться.

**5.**

Мадара откидывается назад на столе Хаширамы, хватаясь руками за край.

Склонившись между его ног, Хаширама смотрит на него снизу вверх.

— Я не понимаю, — скрипит Мадара, прикасаясь к щеке Хаширамы. — Что тебе с этого?

Вместо того, чтобы отстраниться и ответить, Хаширама берет его глубже и закрывает глаза, сглатывая. Он почти утыкается носом в тело Мадары; он так близко, что может почувствовать мазь, которой он обрабатывал днем свой порез.

Мадара издает тихий и болезненный стон.

— Почему это так важно для тебя? — он обрамляет ладонями лицо Хаширамы, держа его крепче. — Почему? Ты, которого считают богом, что тебе со старого врага? Каким образом удерживание меня здесь стоит преклонения?

Хаширама открывает глаза и медленно смотрит наверх.

Глаза у Мадары черные с красным, и невероятные радужки медленно вращаются.

— Почему, — он спрашивает хрипло, — я хочу тебе доверять? Неужели одно лето возле реки, которое мы провели в детстве, заставляет меня думать, что я могу доверить тебе свой клан?

Хаширама медленно отстраняется. Он не горит желанием останавливаться, и ему жаль, что Мадара убирает свои руки, но это, кажется, важно.

— Я не знаю.

— У тебя, по идее, должны быть ответы, Хаширама.

— Прости. Попробуй спросить у Тобирамы.

— И убедиться, что он знает что-то, чего не знаю я? Точно нет.

Несмотря на то, что Хашираме нравится редкое легкомыслие со стороны Мадары, он закрывает глаза и прислоняется виском к его бедру.

— Я устал, Мадара. Все работает не так, как я надеялся.

— О? Деревня разваливается? Мы возвращаемся к истокам? 

Хаширама позволяет себе улыбнуться: это очень в духе Мадары — утешать его тем, чего он боится.

— Нет, деревня не разваливается.

— Тогда что не так?

— Тебя нет. Я хотел, чтобы это принесло тебе мир, но тебе только больнее, — Хаширама потирается лицом о его бедро; его щеку щекочут мягкие волосы. — Мне жаль, что я не знаю, как сделать тебя счастливым.

Мадара задумчиво тянет:

— Я не думаю, что в моем будущем есть счастье, Хаширама.

— Тогда закрой глаза. Позволь мне искать его для тебя.

— Не будь идиотом.

— Я не идиот, — Хаширама открывает глаза и смотрит на него. — Шаринган помнит слишком многое, Мадара. Нам не нужно помнить — нам нужно смотреть вперед. Я вижу будущее без прошлого, которое застилает взгляд.

— Вот ты и снова несешь бред и просишь о невозможных вещах.

Хаширама тянется к его руке и целует покрытые шрамами костяшки.

— Я люблю невозможные вещи больше всего. Большинство из них попало ко мне в твоих руках. 

— Так выглядит твоя Воля Огня? — спрашивает Мадара.

Если бы Хаширама не знал его лучше, он бы сказал, что он звучит напуганно.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Мадара качает головой:

— Ничего. Ты не закончил то, что начал, а я болтаю глупости.

Хаширама кивает и, поцеловав бедра Мадары и оставив пару меток на его животе, снова берет его в рот.

Ничего страшного, что Мадара не видит светлого будущего. Хаширама знает, что оно существует; чувствует это. Его мечта о том, чтобы делить Коноху с Мадарой, медленно претворяется в реальность. Счастье Мадары — часть этого. Все, что Хаширама должен сделать, — это убедить Мадару не уходить, пока Хаширама не сделает Коноху его домом.

**6.**

— Мадара расспросил Кагами и его друзей, — говорит Тобирама, выглядя скорее уставшим, чем злым. Он сидит на краю стола Хаширамы. — По его словам, он сделал это по твоему совету.

Хаширама трет лицо ладонями. Он был загружен бумажной работой целый день. Последнее, чего он хочет, — это ссориться с братом.

— Я действительно сказал, что ему стоит поговорить с Кагами, — признает Хаширама.

— Поговорить и устроить допрос для Мадары, похоже, одно и то же.

Хаширама метнул в его сторону предупреждающий взгляд:

— Тобирама.

Тобирама поднимает руки в знак поражения:

— Знаю, знаю. Кроме того, я сюда не спорить пришел.

— Так для чего же?

— Кагами передал мне, что Мадара вел себя странно. Он не был злым.

— Мадара способен проявлять больше одной эмоции.

— Это да, но остальные обычно приводят обратно к ней, — Тобирама склоняет голову, изучая Хашираму, как он изучает вражеские печати. — Вот и представь мое удивление, когда я слышу от Кагами, что Мадара выглядел испуганным.

Сердце Хаширамы бьется в ушах:

— Это правда?

— Не буду делать вид, что понимаю его, но Мадара мало чего боится, не думаешь, Хаширама?

— Мало чего.

Доставив сообщение, Тобирама вскакивает.

— Постарайся уйти домой до меня. Твой «друг» постоянно открывает окна в моем кабинете, когда пытается попасть в твой, а я не хочу проводить утро, собирая бумаги.

⁂

Мадара ждет его, когда Хаширама приходит домой.

Он лежит голый в кровати Хаширамы.

— Твой брат, и правда, хорошо обращается с Кагами, — буднично говорит он. — Не знаю, как он это сделал, но он, похоже, наскреб с себя достаточно приличия, чтобы расположить к себе Учиху.

— Понятно, — произносит Хаширама, пытаясь сконцентрироваться. — А почему ты…

Он взмахивает в сторону Мадары.

— Мой клан включается в Коноху. Как ты и обещал, мы не изолированы. Сколько бы я ни ненавидел это говорить, но твой брат отлично помогает с этим.

Хаширама пытается уловить в этом объяснение, но не может.

Краснея из-за того, что Хаширама только и делает, что смотрит на него, смущаясь, но полный надежд, Мадара кашляет:

— Что? Твой брат учит детей уважать Учиху, как ты и говорил, и я был в настроении, чтобы прийти тебя увидеть. Если хочешь, чтобы я ушел, я уйду сейчас же.

Хаширама качает головой:

— Нет!

— Тогда иди сюда уже. Я ждал тебя несколько часов. 

Мадара похлопал по кровати рядом с собой, и Хаширама послушно идет к нему.

Он позволяет быть отброшенным на спину и, когда Мадара забирается на него, почти забывает о письме, которое прочитал прямо перед тем, как покинул кабинет.

⁂

Мадара не спешит подниматься, когда они заканчивают. Медленно скатывается с Хаширамы, останавливаясь, чтобы поцеловать его несколько раз.

Когда он, в конце концов, поднимается, то морщится.

— Больно? — интересуется Хаширама. Он вымотан, но вытягивает руку, собираясь исцелить любую часть Мадары, которая болит.

— Все в порядке.

— Дашь хотя бы посмотреть рану на ноге? Она недавно открылась.

Мадара выругивается и тянется к икре.

— Я мог бы ее вылечить, — напоминает ему Хаширама.

Мгновение спустя Мадара подходит и поднимает ногу, ставя ступню на бедро Хаширамы, когда он хлопает по нему.

Хашираме не нужно касаться его, чтобы вылечить, но он все равно касается.

Когда рана стягивается, он его отпускает.

Ему уже холодно.

Сердце бьется комом в горле, когда он видит, как Мадара склоняется в поисках своих хакама.

— Мы ведем переговоры с Узушио, — говорит ему Хаширама. — Они отправляют посланника. Они будут через неделю, начиная с завтрашнего дня, но я не знаю, на сколько они останутся.

Мадара продолжает свои поиски и не говорит ничего. 

Несмотря на разногласия, он все еще глава своего клана. Он знает, что значит посланник в нынешние времена. Даже если Мадара сам не оценит идею и будет воротить носом от родни, когда они уже стали частью Конохи, он просто обязан увидеть то же негласное послание, что увидел Хаширама.

Уже полностью одетый, Мадара пристально смотрит на Хашираму:

— Узушио, хах? Там живут Узумаки. Ваши кланы давно знакомы, если я правильно помню.

— Так и есть, — Хаширама не отворачивается, когда спрашивает: — Ты вернешься?

Мадара пожимает плечами:

— Кто знает?

— Даже ради своего клана?

— Я им не нужен. В конце концов, у них есть твой брат.

— Не ребячься. 

— Интересная идея счастливого будущего, — отрывисто бросает Мадара, целенаправленно игнорируя его. — Я должен был знать, что не стоит доверять твоим глазам. Что такого ты можешь разглядеть, чего не может Учиха, Сенджу?

Он просовывает ноги в сандалии и направляется к окну. От его медлительности не осталось и следа. 

— Мадара.

От него исходит ярость, но Мадара останавливается, пока еще не вылез из окна полностью.

— А сейчас что, Хаширама?

Этого не хватит, но Хаширама говорит:

— В Конохе для тебя всегда будет место. Даже если сейчас ты не хочешь, я придержу его для тебя.

Мадара бросает на него долгий взгляд, не говоря ничего, и качает головой:

— Передай своему брату, чтобы он выбрал для тебя хорошую жену. Он хладнокровный ублюдок, но, на удивление, хорошо судит о людях, когда ему удобно.

Не испытывая интереса в том, что еще Хаширама ему скажет, он выпрыгивает из окна. Тяжело приземляется на крышу соседнего здания, и его тяжелые шаги, преследуемые громким предупреждением Тобирамы убираться с его крыши, выдают, куда он направляется, — прочь из Конохи, к учиховскому отчему дому.

 **7.**

Хаширама присаживается под одной из разлапистых сосен Конохи. Он устал и, несмотря на все более резкие заверения Тобирамы, не уверен, что это лучший путь для движения вперед.

Посланник отбыл почти три месяца назад, а Хаширама приходил сюда с тех пор каждый день.

Он закрывает глаза и, как и в любой день до этого, надеется.

Он чувствует, как солнце ползет по небу. Легкий ветерок не дает ему нагреться. Животные занимаются своей жизнью, привыкнув к нему к этому моменту.

Наступает вторая половина дня, когда он ощущает отчетливую человеческую чакру, что приближается к нему. Он не сенсор, как Тобирама, но это чакру он распознает везде.

— Итак, когда свадьба? — ненавязчиво спрашивает Мадара.

Хаширама открывает глаза и быстро замечает, как Мадара взгромоздился на дерево прямо перед ним.

— Я приглашен? — продолжает он. — Я сооснователь деревни, в конце концов. Было бы грубо, как минимум, не пригласить.

— Свадьбы не будет.

Мадара спрыгивает на землю и легко приземляется. Уперевшись руками в бедра, он смотрит на Хашираму с подозрением. Он поджал губы в недовольной гримасе:

— Пропускаешь церемонию? Необычно. О, не говори мне. Вы двое уже?..

Он умолкает, намекая.

— Я не женюсь, — жестко отсекает Хаширама. — Свадьбы не будет, потому что Коноха и Узушио не будут союзниками через брак.

Он чувствует замешательство Мадары. В любой другой день выражение его лица показалось бы ему забавным, но сегодня у него нет сил.

— Тобирама убедил их, что брака не хватит, чтобы предоставить им усиленную защиту, которую они хотят от мириады кланов Конохи, — он объясняет. — Замужество со мной предоставит им верность Сенджу, но ручаться за остальную часть Конохи еще нельзя. А вот джинчурики со стороны Узумаки? Вот это будет значимо для всех.

Его голос слишком громкий из-за того, что злость, которую он подавлял с тех пор, как Тобирама рассказал ему, что сделал за его спиной, начинает ускользать из-под его хватки.

— Почему ты злишься? — спрашивает Мадара, хмурясь. — Ты обеспечил альянс, который хотел. Все равно влюбился в будущую невесту?

Он издевается, но Хаширама знает его слишком хорошо, чтобы пропустить незаданный вопрос.

— Я ни в кого не влюблялся.

— Тогда в чем проблема? Ты свободен. Свадьба отменена. Ты можешь делать, что хочешь, нет? — он затихает. — А, так в этом проблема?

Хаширама снова закрывает глаза:

— Не надо.

— Не надо что?

— Не смотри на меня так, словно думаешь, что я хотел жениться, чтобы избавиться от тебя, ничего не говоря. Думаешь, я трус, Мадара? Или просто жестокий?

Мадара тяжело выдыхает:

— Ты правда выглядишь дерьмово. Я думал, что тот пацан из клана Шимура преувеличивал, но похоже, что нет.

— А как еще мне выглядеть? Я не понимаю. Если я что-то делаю не так, скажи мне, как это исправить. Я думал, что заставил все двигаться в верном направлении, но теперь я уже ничего не знаю.

Хрустят ветки, пока Мадара подходит к нему. Хаширама открывает глаза, следя за ним с нарастающим чувством страха.

Присев перед ним на корточки, Мадара бормочет:

— Как я и думал.

— Что как ты думал?

— Ты не слушал.

— Я слушал!

— Нет, — произносит Мадара, беря его лицо в свои руки, — не слушал. Я думал, что ты поймешь, если я запасусь терпением и дам тебе дойти до всего самому, но, кажется, тее нужна помощь.

Проглотив желание спорить, Хаширама кивает.

— Ты ушел, — глаза Мадары черные, как и при их первой встрече, без намека на шаринган. — Ты всегда просишь меня остаться и говоришь мне возвращаться, но это ты собирался меня оставить.

— Чтобы защитить нашу мечту, да.

— Нет, ты защищал _свою_ мечту. Коноха — это не моя мечта, — резко поправляет Мадара. — Может быть, раньше и да, но не сейчас. Я тоже устал, Хаширама.

— Почему ты ничего не говорил?

Склонив голову, Мадара быстро что-то бормочет себе под нос.

Когда он поднимает взгляд снова, выражение его лица зажато:

— Все считают тебя великодушным богом, но ты ужасно раздражаешь, — он вздыхает. — Я ничего не говорил, потому что знаю тебя, Хаширама. Ты расстроишься и решишь для себя, что каким-то образом разрушил деревню. Хотя сейчас я вижу, что ты все равно так и поступил.

Хаширама открывает рот, снова собираясь протестовать, но Мадара затыкает его взглядом.

— Хотел бы я сказать, что у меня двойственное отношение к Конохе, но это будет неправдой. Твоя недосягаемая мечта — это реальность. Я хочу, чтобы она пережила нас, — ухмыляясь, Мадара продолжает: — Мой отец возненавидел бы меня за помощь тебе.

Хаширама не может сопротивляться собственной улыбке:

— Мой бы тоже меня возненавидел.

Ухмылка Мадары становится кривой:

— Ты теперь понимаешь, что я не заинтересован в месте в Конохе, так?

— Понимаю, — Хаширама сглатывает очередную волну страха — Это прощание?

— Другие деревни были бы только рады! После всех твоих необоснованных требований у меня есть свои, — Мадара наклоняется, останавливаясь, когда между их губами остается меньше миллиметра. — Не женись ни на ком ради союза. Забудь о спокойной жизни человека, чья семья живет за стенами города, и вместо этого стань мужем солдата. Позволь мне уходить, когда мне надо, и радуйся, когда я вернусь. Люби меня, даже хотя это сложно. 

Отказаться от лучшего расклада для деревни, чтобы сохранить Мадару.

— Разве это не то, что я и так делаю? — спрашивает Хаширама.

Мадара отстраняется, склоняя голову, пока он обдумывает вопрос:

— Полагаю, да.

Как минимум, он это признает.

— Ты останешься на ночь, если я скажу «да»?

— Если мне не понадобится быть где-нибудь еще. Кто знает? Может быть, я останусь на целую неделю. 

Мадара снова усмехается кончиками губ. Эта усмешка разрастется в полноценную улыбку, если Хаширама правильно разыграет свои карты.

— И больше никого не будет? — он спрашивает.

Улыбка застывает:

— Это не я пытался жениться.

— Это не то же самое, как ты прекрасно знаешь.

— Ладно, ладно. Да, конечно, я продолжу быть верным тебе. А взамен ты не будешь пытаться совершить что-то настолько отвратительно высокомерное, как жениться на ком-то еще ради защиты моей мечты. Что-о еще?

Хаширама кивает:

— Чем ты занимаешься, пока ты не в Конохе?

Мадара прищуривается:

— Я знаю, что ты не глупый, но иногда ты меня удивляешь, — поднимая взгляд еще раз, он поясняет: — Другие деревни, в отличие от Конохи, не особо заинтересованы в мире, и все еще есть кланы, которые не выбрали деревню, к которой захотят присоединиться. Я слежу за границами. 

— Ты следишь за границами? Сам? — Хаширама сглатывает. — Почему?

— Я не знаю, как творить мир, — ворчит Мадара, — но я могу поддерживать силу деревни, ведя войну на границе. И мне не нужно будет заниматься этим самому, если меня поддержит хокаге.

Вытянув руки, Хаширама смыкает их вокруг кистей Мадары:

— Солдат… Не умри там, где я не смогу тебя найти, Мадара.

— И оставить тебя? Тебе от меня так легко не избавиться, Хаширама.

Хаширама сгибает шею, чтобы его поцеловать, и его сердце сжимается.

Мадара подается ему навстречу на полпути, но тут же бросает Хашираму на спину и устраивается на нем удобнее сверху.

Хаширама провел так много времени, беспокоясь о том, чтобы Мадара жил в Конохе, что забыл, почему претворение этого в реальность значило для него так много. Коноха — это мечта Хаширамы, но она стала реальностью, благодаря Мадаре. Если бы он не встретил Мадару, если бы он не сидел с ним на вершине горы и не услышал эхо собственных надежд в чужом голосе, если бы не влюбился в парня из клана Учиха, который не мог даже докинуть камень до другого берега, если бы в своем первом поцелуе он не столкнулся зубами с зубами Мадары возле их реки, Коноха бы так и осталась безымянным раем в его мечтах.

— Кстати, Хьюга собираются присоединиться к деревне, — сообщает ему Мадара. — С ними очень трудно иметь дело, но воевать с ними еще хуже. Подозреваю, ты захочешь предпринять что-нибудь по этому поводу.

— Предпринять что-нибудь? О чем ты?

— Расскажу позже. Я наконец-то вернулся, а ты не женат, чего я не ожидал. Ты должен загладить свою вину передо мной.

Мадара садится и тянется к застежкам на своей броне.

— Прямо здесь? — спрашивает Хаширама. — Ты _хочешь,_ чтобы нас поймали?

Мадара тянет себе под нос:

— Может быть.

Хаширама смотрит на него и быстро принимает решение:

— Мы продолжим в другой раз, — он обещает, — но и для меня эти месяцы были долгими, и я думал, что никогда не смогу прикоснуться к тебе. Ты идешь домой со мной.

Выражение лица Мадары резкое и довольное, и впервые они вламываются в спальню Хаширамы вместе.


End file.
